1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for carrying out printing on a sheet of paper upon receiving data from a host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, print data sent from a host computer are set to be printed in a predetermined range in a sheet of paper by a preselected printer. If there is a change of print range owing to the change in size of a print paper or the change of the printer, it has been required that a host computer change print data each time such change occurs. However, the change of the print data cannot be easily done in the host computer when it is desired to carry out printing within an optional print range.